


Don't Touch The Bowtie

by stevie23



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie23/pseuds/stevie23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley doesn't like other people touching Colin. Or his bowties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch The Bowtie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the NTA's were months ago. I'm aware of this fact. However, I promised my friend that I'd write her a fanfiction for easter, and this is what she wanted, and so here it is.  
> Dawbs, this is for you, for introducing me to Merlin and Brolin (and Russell Howard, but that's another point entirely) and being a great best friend. Love to you<3

Bradley doesn't bother taking his shoes off when he walks into his and Colin's hotel room after the after-party, just goes and sits on the edge of their bed, staring at the floor and tugging on his hair. He hears Colin come in after him, sees the front of his shoes - and honestly, how the fuck does he get them so fucking shiny - when he comes and stand in front of him but he doesn't look up, still angry about the interview.

After a couple of minutes Colin sighs and walks off again, Bradley assumes to go and shower and wash all of the product that he hates so much out of his hair. _I bet the interview doesn't know Colin hates having gel and wax in his hair._ Bradley thinks slightly bitterly, and kicks at the bedside table.   
His previous assumptions about Colin's destination are proved to be correct when the water switches on in the next room, and Bradley takes advantage of Colin being out of the room to take his stupid fucking suit off and hang it up, the menial task of undressing calming him down somewhat. He has just walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth when he see's Colin's bowtie, his fucking bowtie, lying on the side next to sink, all innocently, and all of a sudden he's seething again about Colin and the wanker of an interviewer.   
Colin comes out of the bathroom smelling clean and _colin-like_ , his hair messed from being dried with a towel, and Bradley almost, _almost_ pulls Colin towards him and kisses him senseless, has his hands hooked in the Death Cab For Cutie tshirt Colin wears to bed when he remembers Colin saying "Give it a tug," in his stupid infuriating irish accent to the pillock with the microphone and slams him against the wall instead.  
All of the breath huffs out Colin with a _whoosh_ and he struggles against Bradley, an effort he must realize is futile because Bradley is twice his size. "Bradley, what the fuck?" He wheezes, giving up fighting when it's obvious he isn't getting anywhere.  
"Yes Colin," Bradley repeats, bringing his face close to Colin's, "What the fuck. What the _fuck_ was that with the interviewer?"  
"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, _Bradley_ , and I'd appreciate it if you would get the fuck off of me. Now."   
"No. I am _not_ letting go of you. Not until you explain to me why the fuck you thought it was okay to flirt with that curly haired bastard in front of me." Bradley pushes Colin against the wall again, and continues, "And don't even think about denying it because you were flirting with him. _“Have a tug on it"_ I bet you would have fucking loved that, wouldn't you. Morgan, for him to have a _tug on it_ "  
Colin gasps, and Bradley feels slightly ashamed for having insinuating something like that, because he _knows_ it isn't true, knows Colin hasn't looked at another guy since they've been together, and so he let's go of Colin's shirt and takes a step backwards, and, as a consequence, is totally unprepared for the punch Colin throws at him.  
Bradley staggers backwards, hand on his lip where Colin's fist had just landed, because _jesus_ it hurt, and where the fuck did Colin learn to punch like that anyway? Colin's breathing hard when Bradley looks back at him, hands clenched as his side and teeth gritted and Bradley kind of wants to cry, because Colin looks fucking hot right now, and now that Bradley's realised he was jealous and _that's_ what had pissed him off about the interview, all he wants is to take Colin to bed and fuck him stupid. Unfortunately, judging by the look on Colin's face, that's not going to happen anytime soon.  
"Don't you dare James, don't you fucking _dare_!" He hisses, advancing on Bradley like some kind of wild animal, and Bradley shifts uncomfortably as his cock starts to harden, becase _damn_ , who knew angry!Colin was sexy!Colin? "I wasn't flirting. I was being fucking friendly! Which is more than you can say!"   
"Umm..." Bradley manages before Colin is talking again.  
"I was being _friendly_ because you we're acting like an _arse_ , Bradley. Like a spoilt fucking brat! What the fuck was your problem? Pissed off that the attention was on me for once?"  
"NO! God no Col, why the fuck would I be pissed about that?" Bradley breathes, some part of him weeping at the fact Colin thought _that_ was why he was jealous.  
"I don't know!" Colin shouts, and Bradley is an idiot for not realising that a pissed of Colin is a _huge_ turn on for him before this moment in time, because when Colin's angry and shouts, his accent becomes more pronounced, and the thought of Colin talking dirty to him in that voice almost makes him come in his pants. "I don't know." Colin repeats, quieter this time. "But that's what it seemed like. You were rude to the interviewer Bradley. Do you want the audiences to think you're an arrogant twat?"  
"He was _flirting_ with you!" Bradley says vehemently, hoping that Colin understands, "He was flirting with you, and he's not allowed to do that, okay?" Bradley takes hold of one of Colin's hands and kisses the palm of it, "Only I'm allowed to do that." He murmurs.  
"Bradley," says Colin, softly, "He wasn't flirting with me. He was being nice."  
"HE TOUCHED YOUR BOWTIE!" Bradley explodes, angry again about the fact that Colin _just isn't getting it_ and that even if Colin wasn't flirting, the short prick _was_ and Colin pulls his hand as if burnt.  
"Oh my fuck God Bradley!" He shouts back, "Will you listen to yourself? You sound pathetic! So he touched my fucking bowtie? What the fuck is wrong with that?"

"He's not allowed to touch you! You're mine!" Bradley yells. He knows it was a stupid thing to say the moment it leaves his mouth, but unfortunately, it's too late to take it back. If there's anything Colin hates it's being told he's owned by someone. He's always been that way, ever since Bradley met him, and in the two and a bit years they'd been together, Bradley had been very, _very_ careful not to say it to him.  
"You do not own me James!" Colin hisses again, and a small corner of Bradley's brain idly wonders whether Colin is part cat - "he hisses quite a lot," it helpfully points out - before the rest of Bradley's brain tells it to shut the fuck up. Colin stalks to the door, and Bradley vaguely hears Colin shout "and grow the fuck up!" before the door slams behind him, and Bradley sinks down on the end of the bed and buries his head in his hands. 

\- - - - -  
Ten minutes later, Bradley opens the door to their room and almost trips over Colin, who was evidently leaning against it. Bradley steps outside, over Colin, and sits down next to him, pushing him over a bit so the door frame isn't digging into Bradley's back.  
"I'm sorry," he says quietly, resting his head on Colin's shoulder. "I shouldn't have said that. And I shouldn't have acted like a twat."  
Colin picks up one of Bradley's hands and winds their fingers together before replying. "It's okay. I'm sorry for saying the fans think you're arrogant. They know you're not, and I know you're not,"  
"We're a right pair," Bradley chuckles softly, and starts placing slow kisses along Colin's jaw. "I just- I wish people could know that we're together, y'know?" Colin open his mouth to say something, and Bradley hurries on "I know our families know, and our friends know and everyone in the cast knows, and I understand why we can't tell everyone else, I do, I just wish I could hold your hand in public, and-"  
"Bradley." Colin says, but Bradley keeps talking.  
"And God knows the fangirls would have heart attacks if we came out - we've both seen the things they write and say about us - and the media would have a fucking field day with the fact that the two lead males of a _family friendly_ tv show are together-"  
"Bradley."  
"But I just want people to know. And I want to be able to hug you in public, and kiss you in public, and be able to say _"this is my boyfriend, Colin"_ when we meet new people, and I want stupid interviewers with curly hair to know that they _can't flirt with you_ because you're already taken-"  
"Bradley!"  
"And I know you don't like it when people say they own you, I know you don't, and I'm not saying I own you, or that I control you or anything, but you're mine, Cols, exactly the same way that I'm yours, and that Arthur is Merlin's and Merlin is Arthur's and I just... I want people to realise that, and see how happy we are together, and how much I love you, and how all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with your stupid self, and I hope you feel the same, and-"  
Colin finally gives up on trying to talk, and instead covers Bradley's mouth with his free hand. "Bradley. Shut up, and listen to me. Okay?" Bradley nods and, satisfied, Colin carries on. "I'm sorry that I went off on one because you said I was yours, because it's true, yeah? I am yours. Always. I love you too, you stupid sod, and of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Colin moves to straddle Bradley's lap, and Bradley groans at the feeling of Colin's cock against his, separated only by two thin layers of clothing. "Now," Colin whispers against Bradley's lips, "I want you to take me inside, and I want you to fuck me so hard the entire hotel can hear me scream you name. That okay with you?"  
Bradley stands up so quickly he fears he's pulled something in his back, but he soon forgets his worried as Colin attacks his mouth, kissing him with a glorious combination of lips and teeth and tongue. He steadies Colin with one hand cupping his arse and the other on the small of his back, and spins them round, pushing Colin up against the wall. Colin's legs tighten around his waist in response, and Bradley removes the hand on Colin's back to pull aside Colin's top and starts sucking bruising kisses into his collarbone and shoulder. Colin moans and threads his fingers into Bradley’s hair. He tugs on it once, twice, three times before dragging Bradley's head up to resume kissing him, and Bradley hisses slightly at the pain, kissing Colin back with enthusiasm.   
They're both only wearing jogging bottoms, so it's no effort at all for Bradley to tug both pair down, and take both of their cocks in his hand and start jerking at a frantic pace, the pre-cum leaking from both of them the only lubrication. It's slightly too dry and his grip is too tight but Bradley can't bring himself to care, and if the way Colin is moaning like a fucking porn star is an indication, neither can he.  
"Thought you were going to fuck me James?" Colin pants, eyebrows raised and eyes sparkling. He bites down on his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming when Bradley twists his wrist _just so_ , and Bradley leans forward to suck it into his mouth and sooth it with his tongue.  
"We're in the hallway Morgan. I didn't realise you were that much of a slut,"  
"Only for you," Colin breathes, and Bradleys hand stutters in his rhythm at the warmth that fills him at Colin's words.  
He leans forward and slides his mouth next to Colin's ear, breath panting hotly, and flicks his tongue out to run along the rim, smiling smugly to himself when Colin shudders, and puts on his most seductive voice. "Don't worry Col," he purrs, "I'll fuck you, I promise. But first, I'm going to make you come out here, in the hallway, where anyone could walk out and see us," he hears Colin's breath catch, and Bradley files away the fact that he has an exhibition kink for later use before continuing. "And then, we can go inside, and I'll blow you until you're hard again. When you are, I'm going to sit on that nice big chair you like so much, and watch you open yourself up for me and then you're going to ride me like the little cockslut you are. How does that sound?"  
Colin's breathing is a little unsteady, and he's started circling his hips, pushing off the wall and up against Bradley. "And... And what about after that? What happens then?"  
"After that?" Colin drops his head onto Bradleys shoulder, and nods, "After that," Bradley says "I'll take you to bed, and you'll get on all fours, with you arse up in the air, on display for me, and I'm going to finger-fuck you with my come until you come again, and when you're all lose and sloppy and wet from my come, I'm gonna fuck you one last time,"  
Colin comes then, biting Bradley's neck to stop from crying out, legs tightening around Bradley's waist and muscles tensing. Bradley stroked him through it, and when he's finished spurting stripes of white on Bradley's tshirt, Colin unwinds he legs and drops to his knee's, taking Bradley in his mouth. It takes three bobs of Colin's head before Bradley's coming, hands clenched in Colin's hair and Colin's name falling from his lips.  
\- - - - -  
Later, when Bradley is well and truly fucked out, when he's lying in bed, Colin is spread out on top of him like a starfish, elbows digging into his ribs and head resting in the crook of Bradley's neck. Bradley's still feeling mushy inside about the fact that Colin had spent the whole of the last time Bradley was fucking him whispering "I'm yours," to him, Bradley thinks he should send the bastard interviewer a card of some sort. After he's pointed this out to Colin, Colin helpfully - and rather sleepily - points out that he doesn't know of any shops which sell cards that say _Thank you for ignoring me and flirting with my boyfriend on national TV, I got hours of great sex afterwards!_ and Bradley concedes to the point, deciding that he's still angry at the interviewer anyway, for flirting with Colin, and so buries his nose in Cols' hair and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 


End file.
